


Try Again?

by GoldenUriel



Series: Valentine's 2019 [5]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Gay Male Character, He can be bi, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV Male Character, male reader - Freeform, or Pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: You and your best gal pal are finally going to a SHINee concert after saving up. Luck seems to be on your side as you are taken on stage during Key’s performance of “Born to Shine” as well as some time backstage after the show ends.





	Try Again?

Luck was on your side as you were randomly selected to win a KEYLAND shoulder bag with glow in the dark lettering. The lady punching tickets made sure it was held under a lamp a few minutes before handing it to you to unwrap. You slid it on right away and put your ticket and phone inside. You also got a free lightstick which was AMAZING.

You had come with your best guy friend Joonho. The two of you were wearing Key’s pink shorts outfit that he wore at fashion week. Light teal beanie included. Your friend Eun was in a femme version of it which just meant leggings instead of socks and shorter shorts. The two of you had saved up money for years for the chance to go to a SHINee (or member of SHINee) concert, and there was finally one close enough that you were able to go.

The seats were great, too. Not moshpit but close enough to see the glitter on Kibum’s chest and that Taemin was wearing crystal blue contacts. Minho was as tall and talented as ever and Onew had gained some major muscle since the last batch of airport pics you were able to see. Jonghyun was probably watching from above as well. Always five, just as the boys said before they all did their solo songs.

They played “Shinin’” while the other boys got dressed, allowing people to use the bathroom and buy merch while dancers performed their dance. You smiled and sang along knowing in your heart he was happy. You and the rest of the crowd jammed along to “Move” and “Blue” so very excited and screaming because words weren’t enough to show your excitement.

Everyone was expecting for Key to do “One of Those Nights” but he didn’t. You and Eun held hands and nearly died when you saw girls and guys in camo pants and army green tops come out with sashes tied around their torsos. You had even made a joke about his hair matching the video from all those years ago. It’s like you knew!

What you didn’t know is that they were looking for people with a Keyland bag to go on stage. You had a Keyland bag, so you were asked if you wanted to be on stage. Hells yes, you did! So they took you stage. Part of you wanted to run on stage yourself, but you had to hold back and be polite.

When you were sat in the chair, you were glad that there was a cushion there. As he pointed towards you with the riding crop and strutted towards you, you made sure not to break eye contact. Of course, you failed, but you were so honored to hear these vocals up close. Your heart was pounding out of your chest as his was right in front of you.

Dear lord, those hip thrusts! You had to cover your mouth to make sure you didn’t drool in front of him. And to be honest, it was a real struggle not to moan when he pulled your head back to look at him. To say his grin was wicked would be an understatement. The devil himself couldn’t even compete. He even took a moment to sit in ya lap as the song ended. While the outro played, he paraded you around stage for a bit and then moved you towards the stairs.

“Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitccchhhhh.” Eun said as she fanned you.

“Bruh.” You said. “I shoulda brought a change of undies.” You fell into her arms as others glared with jealousy and amusement.

The rest of the concert was amazing! You could’ve sworn he was gonna kiss you, but he could never without increasing the amount of death threats for the both of you. When it was time to go, you were so happy and so very hype. Joonho couldn’t stop asking for details about your time on stage.

Then someone stopped you, “You’re the one who was on stage with Key, right?”

You nodded.

“Come with me. Your friend can come to.” Then she turned and walked away, expecting you to follow.

The two of you went with her and then knocked on the door.

“Who is it?”

“Us? I brought…them.” She said, not sure what to call you and your friend.

“Send them in.”

She opened the door and then spoke to you all, “You got 30 minutes. Do what you will.” And the door closed behind you.

Key looked up at you and Eun, “Welcome.” He said. “Please, sit on either side of the couch.”

You sat on the left, and she sat on the right. Key sat in between you two and took a few selfies. One with you all smiling, one with silly faces and one with him reaaaaaaal close to your neck without warning.

“Key!” You yelled.

“Good. Now you, hands up. No touching unless I tell you where.” He smiled at you. “And you, sit on that couch.”

Your hands went above your head, and he took the belt off his pants to secure your wrists together. Eun went to the couch on the left side of the room. Key turned on the music– “Try Again” by Aaliyah–and told Eun to keep her eyes on him. You could feel your heart rate start to go faster than the beat of the R&B song. He put his forehead to yours, and it was as if you could see the most beautiful death in them. The list of things he wanted to do to you. And you were planning to let him do every single thing without any questions asked.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Key sighed and turned off the music, “Hands in your lap.” He said and throw a blanket over you hands. Then he fixed his hair and opened the door. “Yea?”

You made eye contact with Eun and then tried to see who had knocked.

“I didn’t miss anything, did I, hyung?”

He snickered, “I was just about to start before you knocked.”

“Good. I heard you had two inside, and since we both know your preference, I’m sure you won’t mind me entertaining the other.” Taemin asked.

Key stood to the side, “She’s on the left. Safeword is Circus.”

He then locked the door behind him as the maknae sat next to Eun and put his arm around her while she just stared at him. He asked her name and whispered into her ear before nibbling on it. The blanket was moved and the show began again. Key made sure you weren’t going to stop looking at him, and you’d die if that day ever came. Then he put his feet on either side of you and stood so that his crotch was right in front of your face.

The idol swung his hips and grabbed your hat off to toss to the side and run his fingers through your hair. It was hard to not get hard with him doing such erotic things to you. He wouldn’t let your eyes wander for a second too long, so there was no chance of you collecting yourself. His smirk was so dirty as you let out a whimper. It’s not your fault Key’s breath was so hot on your neck as he mouthed along to the words of the song.

Were you drooling? You were probably drooling.

You looked at his sweating chest as he took off the belt in order to take your suspenders off and unbutton your shirt. If you hadn’t been giving him bedroom eyes before, you were doing it now for sure. The only thing you could think about was how horny you were and how you wanted to plow that ass that was now giving you a lap dance.

Key smacked your hands when they went to grab his waist and wagged his finger at you, “No touching, handsome. Only he can do that.”

He pointed to Taemin who had Eun turned into a pile of jello as she clawed the couch since Taemin was in front of her and taking off his own shirt.

“Lee Taemin-ah~” The red head crooned.

He turned around as his older member beckoned him towards him. Taemin then took Key’s jacket off while their chests were pressed together. Key then kissed the other’s neck, making him giggle before they returned to their respective sides. You moved your hands to cover the obvious tent in your shorts.

The devil Kim Kibum was having none of that. He grabbed his riding crop and tapped your hands to moved them. Then he dry humped you until you felt like you would orgasm right then and there. He even said that you could have your hands on his thighs, nowhere else.

“What a dirty boy you are~” He teased. “About to blow even with two other people in the room?”

“I can’t…can’t help it. You’re so hot.” You panted out. “So sexy.”

Key laughed as he held your chin, “I know, right?” Then he kissed you so roughly that you thought it’d leave a bruise.

Your brain turned into a white fuzzy fog as you couldn’t hold back anymore. Tears formed in your eyes as you finally let yourself release into your pants. As Key ended the kiss, it left you breathless.

“Taeminnnnnnn!” Eun called out as she rode his thigh and collapsed into his chest after he kissed her as well.

Then the two got dressed into regular clothing and helped you and Eun clean up for 15 minutes before letting you two leave with the photos. If anyone had told you that after that pic was taken, than Key was gonna make you orgasm in front of your best friend and Taemin, you woulda said that he had done it during the concert already. If they added that he gave you a private strip tease, you would’ve thought they read your diary or something. Never in a million years would have believed for your dream to become a reality.

It wasn’t until you got home and looked inside your Keyland bag that you saw a note that said, “You didn’t get me to cum. Wanna try again?” with a date and location.

You were going.


End file.
